1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip mounting apparatus for mounting a chip on a substrate and a changing method for a separation facilitation head in the chip mounting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Chip parts such as semiconductor chips supplied under a wafer state have been hitherto mounted on a substrate such as a lead frame by a chip mounting apparatus having an exclusive feeder. The chip parts divided into individual pieces are stuck to and held on an adhesive sheet, and the adhesive sheet is supplied under a state that the adhesive sheet is held by a wafer ring. When the chip is picked up, the chip is pushed upward from a lower surface side by an ejector head (a separation facilitation head). Thus, the separation of the chip is facilitated from the adhesive sheet and picked up by a pick-up nozzle. Then, when all the semiconductor chips are picked up from one wafer ring, an empty wafer ring is replaced by a new wafer ring by a changing device having gripping and carrying functions (for instance, see JP-A-2005-129754).
In recent years, in the field of a production of electronic devices, a form that a small quantity of many kinds of devices is produced has been ordinarily employed. In the above-described chip mounting apparatus, a type meeting many kinds of products has been requested that can carry out a mounting operation of many kinds of semiconductor chips having different sizes as objects. Therefore, during the operation of the chip mounting apparatus, an ejector head highly frequently needs to be changed for an ejector head meeting the form of a corresponding chip. However, in the apparatus disclosed in the JP-A-2005-129754, when the ejector head is changed, a machine operator needs to manually carry out an operation for detaching the ejector head under a state that the operation of the apparatus is stopped. Since this head changing operation is carried out for an ejector mechanism located in a narrow part of the apparatus, workability is low. Further, since the apparatus needs to be stopped while the changing operation is carried out, this operation is a factor that makes the operation rate of the apparatus to be deteriorated.